<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poets and their art. by MaxwellLotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804588">Poets and their art.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxwellLotus/pseuds/MaxwellLotus'>MaxwellLotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, and there is no lewd shit involving qq dont worry he just features in basically every work jdgghh, qq is tagged bc i talk about that baby A LOT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxwellLotus/pseuds/MaxwellLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut - I'm drunk and.... you know.<br/>In order - M/F, M/M, M/F, idk what to do next (For Now)<br/>In other news I'm the CEO of dicking Phyllis down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Dr.Xu/Builder (My Time At Portia), Ginger/Builder (My Time At Portia), Phyllis/Builder (My Time At Portia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Elegance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i was very drunk writing this</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hetero shit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Phyllis/Male Builder (Goes by they/them). </strong>
</p>
<p>Prompt Credit to: <a href="https://palettes-and-prompts.tumblr.com/"> https://palettes-and-prompts.tumblr.com/ </a></p>
<p>Hindi Translation: I love you, I’m going to eat you out later.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <b>“You take my fingers so well don’t you?”</b>
</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ, मैं तुम्हें बाद में खाने जा रहा हूँ…” said the builder, whispering in Phyllis ear.</p>
<p>“Angel, don’t you be saying that, we are in public, Sonia is gonna notice you whispering to me.” </p>
<p>The builder looked down at their food before looking back up at their wife, “And you act like I care about that?” </p>
<p>“Calm down, let’s just finish our meal, you can say whatever you want later.” she smirked, biting into her vanilla pudding. </p>
<p>“Fine, fine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy ya meal? That will be 98 gols hunny.” </p>
<p>Passing Sonia the money the builder began to stand up, followed by their wife, “It was brilliant, never had a fault with this place. “  </p>
<p>“Thank you, can we get another reservation for next week?” asked Phyllis, putting her fancy hat back on. </p>
<p>“Of course, same time and location I assume?”, they nodded in response, “I’ll write that down, see you again!”</p>
<p>The builder put their hand up, stopping Sonia in her tracks, pulling out a further 100 gols, “Split that between Django and yourself.” </p>
<p>“Thank you hunny! You shouldn’t have.” </p>
<p>Putting their hand around their wife's waist the Builder spoke, “It’s no worries, thank you for the great service.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking home they come across Pinky, sleeping on the statue of Peach, Phyllis bent down and stroked her back, her purring softly in her sleep. </p>
<p>“She looks so peaceful,” remarked the builder, “remind me to go fishing tomorrow, I’m going to the collapsed wastelands, I want to bring her back some blade fish for her. “</p>
<p>“Oh, angel you shouldn’t, you can always just buy some off of Tody or Oaks.” </p>
<p>The builder shrugged, “ I need some nitrite anyways, need it for my project, and the trees won’t be flourishing for a good few days, and Tody’s prices are absolutely insane, and Abu needs the calories, being a bear and all.” The builder laughed. </p>
<p>“Can you please at least just bring some protective gear with you? Don’t overwork yourself, angel.” </p>
<p>Wrapping their arm around her waist the builder smiled, “Of course, darling.I know what I’m doing, you don’t need to worry so much.”, they said, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips," you know I love you, you don’t need to worry.” </p>
<p>“I love you too, angel.” </p>
<p>Pushing open the door they were immediately greeted by Scraps, pawing at the builders feet,</p>
<p>shooing Scraps out of the way the Builder stroked his back, saying ,”I love you buddy, but tonight you’re gonna have to get along with Pinky? OK? I love you little fella, now, out please, love you!” </p>
<p>“You love your animals so much, it rivals your love for me.” Phyllis laughed. </p>
<p>“There is a reason I buy my meat and never make it myself, I’m too connected to the animals.” </p>
<p>“Treat me like an animal.” Phyllis said, smirking. </p>
<p>The builder put their hand on her shoulder, whispering in her ear, “ Darling, I know you want love and affection, I give it to you daily, you <em> are </em> the animal here, wanting to give into your urges so bad.” </p>
<p>She put her hand to their chest, feeling the muscles, she blushed as she spoke, “Please, give into my urges, I’m under your spell, surely you have fallen under mine.” </p>
<p>The builder held her by the waist, picking up her with their strong arms, “Darling, I fell under your spell from day one, and from the day we married I wanted you to never leave my sight, I adore you, I love you, please, say it back.” </p>
<p>“I love you too, angel.” as she was put down on the bed she immediately spread her legs, the elegant dress slipping over her thighs to expose her. “You know I love you,” she smirked, “Just show me how much you do, actions speak louder than words.” </p>
<p>“Certainly, the love of my life.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling, go lie on your back, I’ll get Scraps out of the way, he can stay with Pinky for the night, it’s warm enough out.” </p>
<p>Clicking their fingers to gain Scraps’ attention they walked out the door, back to Peach plaza. </p>
<p>Returning around an hour later the builder locked the door behind them, taking off their hat and slipping off their jacket, leaving them in their t-shirt and trousers. </p>
<p>Phyllis looked up from her book, smirking, “Angel, you’re back! What took you so long?”</p>
<p>“I ran into Gust on my way back and was feeding QQ, I hardly know the fella himself but his pig is shockingly close to me, oinks at me whenever we cross paths!.” </p>
<p>Phyllis shook her head, laughing, putting the book down on the bedside table.</p>
<p>“The Rising? My Pa always liked that book, legend says his Grandpa was a big fan of one of the real people mentioned in it, never could remember his name.” </p>
<p>Putting it down she looked at her partner, “It seems you have a history with this genre?”</p>
<p>The builder shrugged, unbuttoning their shirt, “In the age of darkness it was where my Grandpa lived, and safe to assume my Great Grandpa too.” the builder shook their head, “Anyways, let me focus my attention on you, you are my project right now.” they said, throwing their shirt on the floor behind them. </p>
<p>They climbed on top of her, their legs bent near her calves, their hands beside her head, they lowered themselves down to kiss her, bending their arms in the process, one hand stroking her face, the other supporting themselves. </p>
<p>“You’re so gorgeous, I am so lucky you married me, darling.” </p>
<p>“Angel, I’m lucky you married me too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing her again the builder put more force into the kiss, pushing their lips roughly against hers, their tongue begging for entrance to her mouth.</p>
<p>Phyllis gasped, the builder immediately took advantage of the opportunity, raving her with their tongue. </p>
<p>She moaned under their advances, setting one arm on their back, returning with an advance of her own. </p>
<p>The builder pulled away, her panting at the loss of their touch, “You slut, Mother Earth, I’m so glad I married you.” </p>
<p>“Mmm, you need to call me that more when we’re like this.”</p>
<p>“Mother Earth, you enjoyed me calling you that, didn’t you?” </p>
<p>She nodded, earning a kiss, “I’m so lucky to have married you, you little slut, <em> my </em>little slut.” </p>
<p>“Mhm, Mata Earth, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, darling.” Placing their hand on her hip they smirked,</p>
<p>“Now, where do you want me to touch you?” </p>
<p>She rubbed her legs together, placing one of her knees up to the builders’ crotch. </p>
<p>“Not now darling, I want to please you first,” whispering in her ear they spoke, “You can get my cock later, I’ll make love to you after I eat you out, are you ok with that?”</p>
<p>“Angel, please, Mhm… alright, go ahead darling.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing her once again they put a hand near her right, and began to move their legs lower down on the bed, “I love you, just relax, my little slut.” </p>
<p>Pushing her dress aside the builder smirked, “Lingerie, you wanted me this whole time, didn't you?” </p>
<p>“I might have…” she said, scrunching up her dress further up her waist, revealing her soft legs, faint marks still visible from where the builder had touched her previously. </p>
<p>They pulled down her panties, hooking a finger around the side of them, pulling them down her thighs and taking them off completely, throwing them across the room.</p>
<p>“Hopefully I’ll remember to grab those for you in the morning.” the builder cluckles, Phyllis unable to respond due to her panting, “Mother Earth, panting already, I’ve barely even touched you?” </p>
<p>Placing their cheek on her inner thigh, hot breath touching her most sensitive parts, they ran a finger along her slit, smiling at the feeling, “And so wet too, absolutely gorgeous, Djangos’ and Acks’ cooking can’t even compare to how good you taste.”, they said, licking their finger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, fuck.” Phyllis moaned. </p>
<p>“Relax darling, I’m just gonna tease you for a little bit.” </p>
<p>Biting her inner thigh they used one hand to prop themselves above her slightly, the other running a hand across her other thigh. </p>
<p>“Please…” she whined, bucking into their movements, the builder chuckled in response.</p>
<p>“Needy today, aren’t we?” Licking her inner thigh they laughed against her, “Be a good girl for me and wait, slut.” </p>
<p>Bucking into them more she continued to wine, biting down on her skin the builder hissed, “Come on slut, be a good girl for me, or else I won’t make love you to, I’ll just roughly fuck you.” they laughed, “But you’d want that, wouldn’t you?” </p>
<p>Lifting themselves up slightly they shook their head, looking up at her and smiling, “But I don’t, I want to make love to you, I want to show you what you do to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing themselves down they gripped her thigh tightly and ran their tongue against her wet cunt, applying more pressure as they got to her clit. </p>
<p>“I love you, you know that. “ repeating their action she moaned, gripping their hair, pushing them down forcefully on her soaked cunt. </p>
<p>Licking her again the builder smiled, removing their hand from her thigh they slipped two digits into her. </p>
<p>“Ah, so wet for me. You take my fingers so well. “</p>
<p>“Please… Please” she begged. </p>
<p>“Oh, I know darling, just wait a second. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing her clit they curled their fingers up inside her, hitting her exactly where she needed, causing her back to arch in response. </p>
<p>“Oh! Mother Earth! Please! “ she screamed, covering her mouth to hide her moans. </p>
<p>Kissing her again they began to suck on her clit, causing her to whine into her hand. </p>
<p>Their tongue teasing her as they roughly suck on her sensitive nub. </p>
<p>The feeling on her fluids leaking from her sopping cunt flowing down on the builders fingers was like heaven to them, wishing they could taste more of her. </p>
<p>Pulling out of her for just a second she whined at the loss of the feeling, only to feel her partners’ hot tongue against her core. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you taste so good darling. “</p>
<p>Putting back their fingers and going back to sucking her clit she desperately bucked into them, taking her hand away from her mouth she gripped the bed sheets as if they were a lifeline. </p>
<p>“Ah! Angel! Please, it's… It’s too muchhh… “ </p>
<p><em> Cum for me darling, let me lap up all of your cum. </em> Thought the builder. </p>
<p>“Angel! Please! Oh my, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, please please please! M-make me cum. “ </p>
<p>Pushing deeper inside her the builder hit her cervix, thrusting their fingers roughly against her. </p>
<p>“Angel! Fuck! I'm cumming! “ </p>
<p>As she came she squirted all over the builder, soaking their neck and clothes. </p>
<p>The builder continued to suck on her sensitive clit, causing her to scream their name. </p>
<p>Hitting her cervix one more time they pulled out, and began desperately lapping at her cum, her legs shaking. </p>
<p>They used their now free hands to pull her legs onto their back, immediately she clenched them around their back, forcing the builders face further into her hot cunt. </p>
<p>Opening their mouth, having their tongue cover her opening, rubbing her clit with their fingers she came again, squirting directly into their mouth, cum leaking from the side of her partners’ mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming down from her high she stroked the builders hair, muttering soft words. </p>
<p>“Please… Oh My, please, more….”</p>
<p>
  <em> Greedy today, aren't we? That's my girl.  </em>
</p>
<p>Sucking her clit again they moaned into her, causing vibrations to fall in her most sensitive part. </p>
<p>Unzipping the top of her dress she felt under her bra, her soft breasts being pushed out of the fabric by her own hand. </p>
<p>Feeling her own nipple she continued to moan, roughly grabbing her soft skin. </p>
<p>The builder pulled back, panting, running a hand across their sharp jawline. Phyllis instantly began to whine at the loss off contact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For flip sake, I think twisted something, my jaw is killin' me, I'm gonna get a shot, I'll be right back." they said, standing up and walking over to one of the tables near them. </p>
<p>She laughed, " Angel, I'm a doctor, just take some of the pain relief spreads, I got some Tigress Balm off of Xu the other day. "</p>
<p>Putting the bottle of vodka to their mouth the builder took a few heavy swigs, putting it down they shook their head, chuckling, "Now where's the fun in that? You know what I'm like when I'm smashed." </p>
<p>Sitting on the side of the best for a second they stroked the side of her face softly, "You're so beautiful, I could just sit like this for hours, you say spring tries to match your beauty, and Lee says the supreme beauty is the lotus hands of Mother Earth, funnily enough you are my world." Kissing her forehead they slipped a hand around her back, unzipping her dress. </p>
<p>“Lift up your legs darling, lift your back up slightly, I wanna get this shit off of you.” They whispered in her ear, pulling down at her dress, the stench of vodka in the room was strong. </p>
<p>“You smell like an alco, Scraps is gonna go off on you tomorrow.” she giggled, pushing herself up, little the fabric falling down her legs, “but I don’t mind, you are the best decision of my life.”  </p>
<p>Throwing her dress to the side the builder ran their hands down her tight waist, their fingers dancing across her soft skin, the only marks being the bruises they inflicted on her in the heat of passion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you sweetheart, “ the builder wiped their mouth, “now, where were we?”</p>
<p>“Angel, please, I need you already.” </p>
<p>“I’m paranoid about hurting you darling, your perfect skin is stained from my marks.” </p>
<p>She chuckled, “You say that as if it’s a bad thing, “ they rubbed her thigh, looking her in the eyes, “I treat you for cuts and bruises all the time, because it's a sacrifice you make for your work, I am yours, your project, the love of your life, the bruises you give me were never in anger but in joy, “ stroking their face they smiled into her hand, “I’m not stained, I’m marked, it shows the world I’m yours, and you are mine.” </p>
<p>The builder looked away, towards the vodka and then back towards their wife, with small tears in their eyes they spoke, “I love you.” </p>
<p>“Geez, you big baby, come here, I love you too.” She said, opening her arms, the builder immediately fell into her chest, leaning into her neck, their bare chests touching. “Don’t worry angel, I love you too, “ gripping her tightly they didn’t even notice her loosening the buckle on their belt. </p>
<p>Slowly pulling the belt off the builder jerked up, blushing a blood red, “Are you?” </p>
<p>She chuckled, continuing her actions, simply just smirking at her partner. </p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart, “ they smiled devilishly,  placing their hands on hers, adding more force to the action, “Let me help you with that, my little slut.” </p>
<p>“There’s my angel, calm and, “ she glanced up and down, “...yeah.” </p>
<p>“You know the drink makes me change quickly, my deepest worries come to the forefront, “ rubbing their hand along her soaked cunt she shivered, “But my deepest urges come to for forefront to, I want to make love to you, that’s all I ever want, to hold you in my arms and make you the happiest woman in the world.” </p>
<p>Pulling down their trousers the builder kicked them off, leaving them only in their boxers.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, you’re so handsome.” she said, caressing their cheek softly, the builder chuckled. </p>
<p>“I plan to.” kissing her they smiled into the kiss, laughing softly against her, she wrapped an arm around their neck, pulling them closer. </p>
<p>“I hate you sometimes, I really do.” </p>
<p>“I love you too, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Phyllis grabbed the side of their boxers, still kissing them, and began to pull them down completely, the sound of flesh hitting their stomach made her shiver. </p>
<p>After ravaging her with their tongue the builder pulled back, smiling, “Dirty girl, you love taking me? Don’t you?” running a hand along her wet cunt again they whispered in her ear, spreading her lips and aligning themselves with her, “I know you do, sweetheart, I love you.” </p>
<p>Wrapping her legs around their waist and her arms around their shoulders they entered her, earning a moan in response. </p>
<p>Running a hand down her waist and towards her clit the builder smiled at the pleasure, her tight cunt applying pressure to his hard cock. </p>
<p>“You’re so tight - are you sure I’m not hurting you?” they said, beginning to rub her clit gently. </p>
<p>“Ah, fuck, angel…. Mhm, no, you, ahh...you aren’t hurting me, fuck, I’m just so needy, please angel, please.” </p>
<p>“It’s alright sweetheart, I’m just gonna be gentle, I love you.” </p>
<p>“Mmmhm, I love you too angel.” </p>
<p>Putting one hand on the bed to prop them up  the builder used their free hand to reach down and rub her clit, causing her legs to jerk into them. </p>
<p>“Hehe, needy? That was an understatement, sweetheart.” thrusting into her they hit her directly where she needed it, causing her to drag her nails against her husbands back.</p>
<p>This action was repeated for minutes on end, causing her to eventually draw small specks of blood from their back. </p>
<p>The builder hissed in pain at her actions, their hips working like clockwork, “Shit, Mother Earth you feel so good, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>All she could do was mumble in response, truly out of her mind in overstimulation, after cumming twice before they even entered her she was unsure if her body could even take anymore stimulation without her passing out. </p>
<p>Phyllis moaned her husbands name, causing them to grip her hips and roughly thrust into her.</p>
<p>“That’s it, sweetheart, repeat my name like the maha-mantra, let everyone know who you love, let everyone know who is making you feel good.” </p>
<p>Her breasts shaking with every thrust the builder wasn’t even looking her in the eyes at this point, just at her beautiful, large, tits. </p>
<p>“You are so perfect, I love you darling.” the muttered, cumming inside of her. </p>
<p>Phyllis’s legs shook in pleasure, her arms falling behind her head in exhaustion. </p>
<p>“I…. mmmhm…. I love you too, a-angel.” she panted. </p>
<p>The builder gave her one more kiss before pulling out and lying right next to her.</p>
<p>“Right, sweetheart? Do you need anything? A warm bath? A snack?” </p>
<p>She ran a hand over her weeping cunt, her husbands cum leaking out of her, “T-that would be nice…. I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you too, let me go stick on the generator for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tear me down.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>homosexuality with some cute shit.  CW: Public Sex, spoilers for a Remington side mission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Albert / Male Builder </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Albert unlocked the door to A</span>
  <span>&amp;G construction, followed shortly by Gust, a few minutes later QQ ran through his little flap, immediately curling up to Gust at his desk, earning him a pat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up around half an hour later to show Albert his work he looked out the window, in slight awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m I going insane or is there a llama in Peach Plaza.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert turned up from the art to look out the window, smiling, “Ah, that’s just Jethro, my darlings mount, have you never seen him before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew the builder had a mount, just never expected to see him here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert shrugged, “He leaves to go into the commerce guild, Jethro just runs around until he comes back, “ he laughed, “Once, when he was sparing with Higgins, Jethro ran in to try and stop him, bleedin’ thing bit Higgins!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly I’m not surprised at this point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later the builder knocked on the door, pushing his shoulder against it as he opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey darling.” Smiled Albert, putting his hand up the builder didn’t speak, simply turning towards Gust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I got the 20 Aluminium plates for you, needed the factory upgraded anyways, so I thought I might as well file out your commission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll do, thank you, here’s the payment.” he said, handing the builder the money, putting it in his pocket he pulled out an aroma apple and bent down on his knees, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for you, little buddy.” he said, handing QQ the apple, learning an “Oink!” in response, stroking his soft fur the builder smiled, “You’re a lucky man, Gust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” he said, not looking up from his artwork.</span>
</p><p><span>Albert twiddled his thumbs, </span><em><span>am I getting jealous over a </span></em><em><span>pig?</span></em> <span>He thought to himself, as the builder walked back to the table he looked up at his husband.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“What was it you said you needed? The factory upgraded?” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, “ he looked out the window for a second, “Also, I tied Jethro to the fence to stop him attacking Higgins again, hope that’s alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he care about that rat-faced bastard? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no worries, did you take all the produce out beforehand?” the builder looked slightly confused, “Of the factory I mean, not Jethro, he’s no donkey. And cancelled all production -if you didn't can’t I just switch it off from the main power source?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, the stars aligned, I had 40 aluminuim plates leftover. “ he chuckled. “And aye, I turned it off anyways.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright darling, you know the jist, ju-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interrupting him he handed him the materials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that makes my life easier, I’ll take a few days, “ looking up to Gust he spoke, “Where did you leave the factory upgrades logistics?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind you to the left, second drawer down.” he said, QQ leaning against his leg, yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I’m in a rush, the deepest ruins just unlocked, I was talking with Arlo earlier, told me I could get a good amount of carbon fiber in there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talking to everyone but me today, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, I’ll see you later ,darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, sweetheart.” That made him smile, at least he remembered to call him his petname in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After closing the door there was a faint, “Jethro! Bad boy!” coming from the builder, followed by a “Remington, I’m so sorry, he loves his crepes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert couldn’t make out the rest of the conversation, and honestly he was too angry to care, looking over at him QQ sensed the tension and quickly ran after the builder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoolulu…loo loo...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albert, go get him, will you?” Gust said, looking mildly upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clenching his fists he exhaled, “Yeah, yeah, no problem.” Putting on his jacket he slammed the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember when I was stationed in Duvos they had this beautiful crepe, it burns your mouth out, but Mother Earth, was it gorgeous!” Remington laughed, “ Sometimes I wish we had a plane here in Portia, I would give anything for that crepe,” feeling something brush against him, looking down he saw QQ nudging at the builders feet, “Uhh, I think your little friend here wants something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The builder scoffed,” I’m out of aroma apples, so the wee boy can just-” he was interrupted by his husband pulling on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The builder stutterd, “I- I, ok ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should, I, uhh, bring QQ back?” asked Reminton, realizing he probably shouldn’t have been talking to the builder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever, he’ll go home eventually anyways.” Albert muttered, dragging the builder along by the arm, turning back to Remington he shouted, “And Jethro the same!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remington rubbed the back of his head, not really sure how to judge what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… come on QQ…. that’s… that’s a good boy?” he said, QQ sprinted after the builder, oinking as he ran, what exactly did he know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For mother earth's sake, come on Jethro, I'll bring you back while I'm at it. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert ignored the builders' pleas, staying silent as he walked him through the gate, pushing him up against the wall of the factory, his back facing the main road, where everyone could see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking to everyone but me today, huh?” he said, pinning his husbands’ arms above his head, “I thought I got around with the girls back in the day, but if I knew you were like this, I would have made you mine sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting the builder mumbled, in slight shock, “Sweetheart, what are you on about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing his knee up against his husbands’ crotch the builder moaned, “What don’t you understand? You’re mine? Don’t you fucking know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm, sweetheart, please, calm down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing him he bit the builders’ bottom lip, “You are my everything, more important to me than anything in the world, when we first met all I cared about was money, but now all I care about is you, I finally feel fulfilled in my life, why aren’t you happy with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, please...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, biting his husbands’ neck, “What? Gonna cum from my touch already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleaseee…” he whined as his husband rubbed his clothed cock harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are mine, that’s all you need to know, you are mine, that’s it.” gripping his wrists with his hand, the other holding his neck, “You are mine, do I have to teach you that?” kissing his jawline the builder moaned against the pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Albert, please, calm down, mmhm… I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then act like it, “ biting him Albert rubbed his free hand down his husbands’ chest, “I love you, let me show everyone how much I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing against his husbands tight grip on his hands the builder mumbled, “Please, I want to touch you, please baby... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you deserve that after what you did to me.” Albert laughed.  “Talking to other men, when you know you are mine, your body is crumbling under me already, but you aren’t, I want you to scream for me, I need you to...” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, you are my world, I don’t want to hurt you my angel, but you need to know who owns you, darling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, please, I don’t know what I did-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As fucking if! Walking around like you’re a free man, you little slut, talking to other men as if you aren’t my world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I can talk to others, please, I wasn’t flirting, please, even to Remington -” his grip around his hands tightened at the name, “We were talking about food, please, please sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip around his husbands’ wrists loosened, after a minute of silence he let them go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, sweetheart, please let me touch you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me, here.” He said, wrapping his husbands’ arms around his soft neck, “In front of everyone who might see us, show them who owns you, “ he whispered in his ear, “I know the Civil Corps and Paulie do their training, let them see who owns you,” biting his skin he whispered, “Let Arlo and Remington see who </span>
  <em>
    <span>owns</span>
  </em>
  <span> you darling.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, ahh… are you jealous? Over me talking to my friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping a hand around his husbands’ neck Albert spoke, “You are my pride and joy, my everything, as if someone was going near my life savings, that’s how I feel when they go near you.” tightening his grip, Albert pushed his waist against his husbands’ “You are mine, my world, please, let me show them what you are to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moaning, the builder grabbed his face, “Please, not here, you can do whatever you want to me, just please, not here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert laughed, “My darling, don’t you understand?” choking them he spoke, “ Here, let me show </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you mean to me, let me make love to you, here, possibly in front of everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clawing at his neck the builder continued to moan, their cheeks bright red, pushing against his chest Albert finally loosened his grip, the builder stammered, “ Please baby, we can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the weekday, Gale doesn’t come down this road, “ letting his hand let go of his husbands’ neck, Albert kissed his neck. “He’s the only one who can get us in trouble, “ kissing him again, once again biting his lip, “And we are protected from the field, so the kids can’t see us, only your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he said, scoffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…. how will I face them again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert laughed, “That’s my goal, darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbuttoning his husbands’ shirt the builder moaned under his touch, Alberts' jacket and shirt falling to the grass below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meehhh.” they heard, it was Jethro returning, not letting go of his husband Albert turned around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET GET, BAD BOY, BACK TO YOUR STABLE!” he shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, sweetheart, Remington only sent him back just n- “ he was greeted with a tight grip on his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare say his name, you are my prize and joy, nobody elses’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choking from the pressure on their neck the builder mumbled out, “Please, please baby…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What darling, you want me to fuck you? Right here?” kissing his husbands jawline he smiled  against him, “Right in front of everyone? Huh? My prize and joy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hold me, please, I need your touch.” murmured the builder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting go of them, Albert tightly gripped his husbands’ waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, I know you want more than that, I know myself I want more than just to touch you, I want to make love to you, you are the love of my life afterall, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking off his husbands hat he threw it on the ground, followed by ripping his jacket off his shoulders and unbuckling his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reminton? What are you doing here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albert is… uh… busy, anyways here's QQ." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, the factory, of course, thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking off his belt he slung it over his own shoulder, smirking he spoke, "Like what you see, darling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Builder only mumbled in response, their words unintelligible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use your words, come on now, let them know who is making you feel good." he said, slipping off the builders jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remington! Finally, you're 20 minutes late, what happened?" barked Arlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"QQ got lost, Albert asked me to return him. I didn't know it would take so long." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For his little size he sure runs about a lot." chuckled Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, anyways, let's get to our training, come on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his husbands neck Albert slipped a hand under their shirt, their stomach tight with muscles that twitched under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving a mark he pulled back, "That's my boy, so good for me." he said, beginning to unbutton the builders' shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minister Lee, is it OK if I go do my prayers down by the beach? I feel closer to Maa there." asked Nora, her voice timid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, please bring me back some shells if you can, and try to find some seeds." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After having his shirt removed he was able to feel the cool leather of Alberts' belt on his bare skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhm, please, please just take me inside." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert chuckled, "Have you already forgotten what I said?" kissing him he smiled against him, "We're gonna show all your friends who you belong to." placing a hand on his husbands' waist he smirked, "And you're gonna scream who's making you feel good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing his hand on his own belt he began unbuckling it, the builder rested his chin on his shoulder, not being that far away from him it was easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up he saw Nora crossing the corner, her lips moving slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" The earth is our mother, we must take care of her, I love you maa, The earth is our mother, we must take care of her, I love you maa" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given her distance it was impossible to figure out what she was saying, she was clearly focused on something, but the risk of being caught was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing against his husbands' chest he lifted his chin, fear in his eyes, "Sweetheart, please, someone is gonna see us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert tutted, dropping his belt to the floor, the metal clinking off of the brick flooring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I know, you want my friends to see me like this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silly baby, I want them to see what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for them to see the only man in the world who can make you feel this good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unzipping the builders' belt Albert pushed his hand against their crotch, laughing softly, "Hard already for me? Just from me holding you? Dirty boy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping off his jeans the builder was left in just his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart please. I… I'm so exposed, please, just take me inside already." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pawing his hand Albert whispered in his ear, "No, you're gonna cum for me, like this, here." kissing his cheek he pulled back and spoke up, "and I'm gonna make love to you, right here, against this wall, I'm gonna leave marks all over you so they all know who you belong to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Builder blushed, leaning forward and kissing him, pulling back from the kiss Albert smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, to have those pretty lips wrapped around my fat cock, that would be a sight," shaking his head he bent down slightly, "but not now, my attention is on you… you've captivated me." he said, lust audible in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting on his knees Albert pulled down his husbands’ boxers, his hardened cock smacking against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhm… That's what I like to see." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking up his shaft the builder bit his hand, trying to hold back moans, like it mattered at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One two! One two!" shouted Paulie, running along with the civil corps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked around her as she ran, being in nature is good for the mental health according to Phyllis. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I see that right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over to the workshop she saw Albert on his knees, stroking his husbands bare thigh, and what looked like him sucking his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's not something you see everyday </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing her blush as he caught up to her Remington asked, "You alright Sa-" noticing what she was looking at he covered his face with his hand, trying to hold back laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting she chuckled, "Well now I hope Higgins fills out my commissions." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Builder a bit too caught up today it seems, that explains a lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought Remington. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Builder covered their mouth with their hand, in complete shock, realizing they had just been caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got lucky with Nora, but finally someone had noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Mother Earth you're so fucking hard, I love it." muttered Albert, panting softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albert, inside, now, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up he laughed, "You don't make the rules darling, what? Scared someone will notice?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Builder nodded, his fearful expression unchanging, "Someone did." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palming his husbands' cock Albert smiled, "And you remained hard for me? It's almost as if you like it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I think Sam and Remington noticed…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That name again." he hissed, pushing down forcefully in his darlings' cock, breaking his shocked expression and earning a moan. "Maybe now he'll get the message you're mine, if only Arlo saw." he smirked devilishly, "Oh wait, they run back this way if they're doing two laps."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart, please, you don't need to be jealous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too late for that now, (name)." he stroked his face, kissing him before getting back on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Builder stroked Alberts' face, muttering how much he loved him, how marrying him was the best decision of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing a band on the back of his sweethearts' head he pushed him closer to his throbbing cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart, please…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his shaft again Albert smiled, glancing up, "Your words, use them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… please. S… suck me off, please let me cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy,” he said, kissing his cock, “I knew you liked it out here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking up his cock he took him in his mouth, hands gripping his waist tightly, the belt falling off his shoulder as he moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The builder leaned back against the cold stone wall, it didn’t matter to him, the heat of his husbands’ mouth around his hard cock was enough to keep his exposed skin burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert scratched his nails down his darlings’ thighs, leaving red streaking marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,  sweetheart, you feel so good, I love you…” the builder moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand on his husbands’ waist to support him, the other hand unzipping his own jeans he moaned against him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, cum in my mouth, let me taste you baby, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running a hand over his own cock caused him to grip tighter on his husbands thigh, his cock hitting the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, make me cum, please.” the builder begged, causing Albert to gag on his length, taking all he possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cumming down his husbands’ throat the builder screamed his name, muttering mindlessly afterwards, running a hand through his partners hair, stroking it softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow.” pleaded the builder, Albert obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing his salty cum he dragged his nails down to the builders’ calves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping his mouth Albert stood up and immediately kissed his husband, his tongue forcing itself into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting he spoke, “please, let me fuck you, right here, right now, let me make love to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The builder chuckled, lust still in their voice, “You say that like they are the same thing. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alberts’ flirtatious gaze left his face, being replaced with a serious one, “When I fuck you it’s how I physically show you that I love you, that you are mine, even when you don’t deserve it, I still stuff myself inside you, to show your body what exactly I am to you.” he hissed. “The only difference is the lack of punishment when we make love - have you ever noticed I’m less rough? More loving? I hold you more? More aftercare? Not tonight, I’m jealous, and I wanna fuck you like the whore you make yourself out to be, “ biting his ear he whispered, “And Mother Earth, I hope the civil corps run back this way, I want them to see how your body is owned by me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, please… calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his neck tightly Albert cussed out, “I just made you cum, I gave your body pleasure, in front of all our friends, turn around, I’m gonna fuck you until you pass out.” biting his neck he left a mark, “you have my attention, you’re not gonna sleep for hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the belt from the floor Albert tied up his husbands’ hands above his head, them moaning as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, my cock is right against the wall, please, make love to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, darling.” kissing his neck he spread his asscheeks, grabbing one of them tightly, the other hand around his waist, “Just relax, let me show you how much I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alining his cock with his husbands tight hole he moaned as he entered him, grabbing his hips and thrusting roughly into him, the builder unable to retaliate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, sweetheart, touch my cock, please baby…" he said, slamming his tied hands against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck sake, I'm exhausted." Sam panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language, only 400 metres to go, back to peach plaza." hissed Arlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remington scoffed, hands on his knees, "Only?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his hand along his husbands' cock as he pounded into him he kissed his neck, biting it harder than ever, causing the builder to release a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want people to see me touching you like this, don't you?" Albert muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart, please…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, gonna cum already? I knew you liked being watched, if I had known sooner I would have taken you in front of Gust months ago, slamming my fat cock into your ass while he watched, you'd like that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm. Fuck, don't say such dirty things sweetheart." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer the question" he said, running a finger across his husbands tip, cum still leaking from his throbbing cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm…. Yeah." the Builder muttered, facing his husband, "Albert, please… fuck me harder, I'm begging." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scream for me baby." He said, smacking his husbands ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart! Albert!" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's taking them so long? Did they not eat this morning or something? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arlo thought to himself, being around 100 meters ahead of them, hearing the faint whines he slowed down, turning to his side, his jaw dropping - stopped dead in his tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Oh Mother Earth." laughed Sam from a distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back, unable to get the thought of the nude builder being pounded to high hell out of his mind, his tight ass being fucked roughly by his husband, the hard smacks on his soft behind causing him to moan under Alberts' touch, the idea of it made his legs shake, his cock hardening in his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam caught up to him, laughing at him as she ran past, "Ah- new idea for date night with Phyllis!" she joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last few words were hard for him to make out, after a few seconds of him standing in awe at the arousing sight he was dragged by the shoulder by Remington. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you called us slow?" he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck…" Arlo muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albert, sweetheart, please, cum inside me, please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband facing him, his pants were impossible to resist, squeezing their cock roughly inside them, muttering their name as they did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albert! Albert! Fuck…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out of them he smacked thier ass, cum leaking from their tight hole, Albert hugged him from behind, untying him and kissing his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should do this more often to you, darling." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Russo, did you ever find QQ?" Gust questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir, he was playing with Miss Ginger, he fell asleep in her room, my apologies." he said, apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. No worries, thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door to A&amp;G construction he looked up from his artwork, only to see the builder being pounded roughly over the desk, their face in a state of pure extacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently closing the door QQ slowly caught up to him, somehow he looked… not surprised? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did he know? Perhaps did he chase after Remington and see something? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im a dyke so i had to do a lot of.... research (Sam totally isn't a dyke s/i or anything).<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angel, please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shameless smut with best girl<br/>Phyllis / Male Builder.  <br/>CW: Public Sex, Dirty Talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sipping her rainbow lemonade Phyllis smiled, her husband wrapping an arm around her waist as he looked around, making sure nobody was looking as he poured some vodka in his drink, sipping it he grimaced slightly.</p>
<p>“Made it too strong, Mothers Earth's sake.”</p>
<p>“You can visibly tell it’s watered down.” she chuckled.</p>
<p>“Better finish it before Django notices in that case.” he said, chugging the drink just as Sonia walked past.</p>
<p>“You like another glass hun?” she asked, he glanced under the table at his flask, still half full.</p>
<p>“Sure, why not, they’re well cheap.”</p>
<p>Sonia laughed, “To you, Mr.Best builder in town.”</p>
<p>“I mean, heh, you’re not wrong, “ taking the drink in his hand he smiled, thanking Sonia.</p>
<p>Walking off he immediately poured more vodka, leaving a quarter of the flask full, glancing at his wife he tilted it towards her.</p>
<p>“Ah, geez, why not.” she said, her waist being pulled tighter.</p>
<p>Emptying the flask he put it back in his pocket and kissed her.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl.” the drink smellable on his breath, Phyllis smiled, kissing him again.</p>
<p>He ran his hand up and down the side of her waist, before running a hand across her stomach, grabbing it tightly.</p>
<p>“Mmm, you’ve gained a bit, fuck me that’s hot.” she smacked his wrist softly, blushing a deep red.<br/>“Seán! We’re in public, angel.”</p>
<p>He smirked, putting a hand on her leg, rubbing the exposed skin, “And what if that’s my goal?” chuckling he continued to speak, whispering this time, “If you wanted me to I would fuck you right over one of the tables, letting everyone see how good I make you feel,” blushing she gulped, hightening his voice he said, “Maybe I should do that on our next date.”</p>
<p>“Angel! Whisht.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think Django would approve though.” he laughed, stroking her thigh with his hand, slipping his fingers under the dress slightly, his middle finger running over her lace panties.</p>
<p>“Angel, please.” holding his arm she kissed him, “Just relax.”</p>
<p>“I am relaxed, darling, don’t you worry about me.” taking a sip of his drink he smiled, putting it down and placing his hand over hers, “Question.”</p>
<p>“Oh Mother Earth.”</p>
<p>“If I promise to make sure nobody can see you, “ whispering in her ear he gripped her thigh tightly, “may I finger you?”</p>
<p>“Angel!” she pulled back slightly, blushing, “I… I… are you sure?”</p>
<p>Taking off his military jacket he tied it around her waist, taking a needle out of a sewing kit he had in his satchel he pinned the side of the coat to his long shirt, securing them together.</p>
<p>“Look, completely covered.” he smiled, “Am I pushing you too far? You can always say no to me darling, you don’t need to worry about upsetting me, I care about you more than anything in the world.” he said, stroking the side of her face softly, placing some of her soft hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“No, I’m OK, angel, I’m fine.” she smiled, putting her hand on his and kissing him, “You have my consent, go ahead.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I like to hear, you have my consent…it lets me know I can do whatever I want to you, make you cum how I want to you cum, as long as I clarify.” rubbing her inner thigh up and down he made sure one last time, “You can say no at any time, alright darling?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah.”</p>
<p>He smirked devilishly, “Already so needy for me, huh?” he hummed, “Gotta keep it down, I know what you’re like.”</p>
<p>“Seán, quit teasing me.” she mumbled.</p>
<p>Laughing he said, “OK!”, immediately running his hand over her core, causing her to jump slightly.</p>
<p>“I meant verbally!”</p>
<p>“Ah, so I can tease you like this then? Long as I shut my trap?” he said, tapping his fingers on her clothed clit.</p>
<p>Pushing against him she repeated the word “Please” as if it was a mantra.</p>
<p>“Please what, darling. Use your words my love.”</p>
<p>“Please angel, stop teasing me, pleasee…”</p>
<p>He chuckled, running his hand over her clothed cunt, pushing against it, causing a wet patch to form, “Ahh, already so needy for me, for me to finger fuck you, right in public too.”</p>
<p>“Angel, don’t talk like that, someones gonna notice, at least not so loud, you gotta’ whisper.”</p>
<p>Following her command he leaned slightly towards her, whispering he spoke, “Spread your legs for me, like the good little slut you are.”</p>
<p>Spreading her legs slightly, to a point where she was still covered but to an extent where her husband was able to run his hand over her soaked cunt.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl, so good for me.” he praised her, his fingers running along her clit, covering them in her, “Mmmh, now, just relax, I don't wanna hurt you. “ he smiled, remembering the feeling of his fat cock in her tight cunt, “You’re tight enough, relax yourself.”</p>
<p>Exhaling she took a few breaths, trying to calm herself down, the fear of being caught was so scary, but extremely arousing at the same time.</p>
<p>Slipping two fingers into her, her breath hitching at the feeling, he bent his fingers up against her walls, knowing where exactly to touch her, he’d done it hundreds of times before afterall.</p>
<p>“R-right there…”</p>
<p>Taking a sip of his drink he looked away from her for a second, continuing to fuck her with his hand.</p>
<p>“That’s my darling, becoming so weak for me, right in front of everyone.”</p>
<p>He casually finished his drink like nothing was going on, Phyllis desperately gripping the table in front of her, trying to hold back her moans, eventually failing.</p>
<p>“Ah… Seán… please, fuck.”</p>
<p>“Good girl, good girl.” kissing her cheek he whispered directly in her ear, rubbing her clit with his thumb, “Cum for me, right on my hand, right in front of everyone.”</p>
<p>Covering her mouth with her hands she bit down on her bottom lip.</p>
<p>Muffled, yet still audible, she moaned, “Mmmhm! Fuck! Angel, I- mmhm, I love you…”</p>
<p>Coming down from her high he gave her clit one last rub before pulling out of her, wiping her cum on his coat.</p>
<p>Suddenly they heard a bonk on the door, followed by it being opened and QQ running towards the reserved table, followed by Gale and his family, joining the other handful of people in the restaurant.</p>
<p>The builder looked on in slight shock, “I - I forgot they dine here every night.”</p>
<p>Slightly out of breath Phyllis questioned, “Is it that late already?”</p>
<p>Looking at the clock above him he shrugged, “Guess it is, we better get going, can you walk alright?”</p>
<p>Her breathing steadying she blushed, pulling her dress down slightly and untying the jacket from her waist, handing it to her husband she stood up, leaning against the bar for just a second to gain her balance.</p>
<p>“This is random, but I hate when you wear those heels, they’re so bad for your feet.” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Do you think your work boots would go with this outfit?”</p>
<p>“That can be arranged.” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, leaving 400 gols on the table.</p>
<p>Walking back home, past the statue of Peach he said a prayer in his honour, Phyllis did the same, giggling after they had finished.</p>
<p>“After what you just did, most people would assume you were a man of little faith.”</p>
<p>“What can I say, I’m a sinner.” he smiled, looking back for a second he furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Phyllis, now that I think about it, did QQ just slam himself into the door, thinking it would open?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put it past him.”</p>
<p>Pointing at A&amp;G construction he spoke, “Like, look, he has a little flap, did he think The Round Table had the same craic?”</p>
<p>She giggled, leaning against her husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door Pinky and Scraps ran out, looking out the door for a second it was clear Pinky was running to sleep on the statue of Peach, Scraps… immediately went to eat the garden.</p>
<p>“Well, at least that gives us some privacy.” he said, locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>In the time it took him to figure out where their pets would be spending the night Phyllis had slipped off her dress, her cum still dripping down her leg, she walked over to the bed, pushing herself against the headboard, spreading her legs she had put a hand to her face, smiling.</p>
<p>“Mother Earth, Sky Father… “ he muttered, at this point too far gone to control himself, immediately pouncing on her, kissing her roughly.</p>
<p>“Heh, I knew I had power over you, angel.” she whispered into the kisses.</p>
<p>Unhooking her bra he dropped it down the side of the bed, panting he pulled back, “Baby, I can’t hold back, please, just tell me if you want me to stop.”</p>
<p>She smirked, “I stripped for a reason, Seán, please, don’t stop, I wanna scream your name all night..”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “Wanna let everyone know who owns you?” she nodded, kissing his neck softly.</p>
<p>“Seán, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Phyllis.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm. please, scream my name when you cum in me.”</p>
<p>Stroking the side of her face Seán smiled, “Of course darling, if you get turned on from me doing that I would have done it a lot sooner.”</p>
<p>Gripping her waist with one hand, her face with the other he kissed her roughly, biting the bottom of his wife's lip, drawing a small amount of blood.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s gonna leave a mark,” he smiled, “Good, somewhere you can’t cover, that reminds me.” pushing himself down slightly he bit her neck, hard, earning him a soft gasp.</p>
<p>His clothed chest pressing against her bare skin, he continued to stroke her face, removing a hand from her waist he began to unbuckle his belt, Phyllis rubbing her thighs together at the distinctive sound.</p>
<p>“I could kiss you for the rest of time.” he muttered into her neck, biting it one last time, pulling away he admired his work, bright red marks on her soft skin, “They’re gonna take a good while to heal, darling.”</p>
<p>“Mmmhm, I don’t care, I want everyone to know who I belong to.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, pushing himself back up to the side of her face, whispering in her ear, “Want me to fuck you right in front of our friends? My fat cock throbbing in your tight cunt, my hand rubbing your clit, the other one around your neck, making you look directly at me as I fuck you, right where everyone can see you, right were they can see who owns you, wouldn’t you like that?”</p>
<p>“Mother Earth, you’re so lewd.” she said, blushing.</p>
<p>Taking off his belt he whispered in her ear, cupping her face, “Want me to tell you how I would fuck you, right over one of the tables at The Round Table, “ she kissed him before nodding in response, “Dirty girl, you’d be wearing that beautiful black and blue dress, the one that exposes your thigh, I’d finger fuck you like I did today, right over on of the tables, you’d be on your back, playing with your own tits as I suck your clit, you’d cum right in my mouth, I’d eventually replace my fingers with my cock, fucking you rougher than usual, for everyone to see my beautiful wife fall under her owners spell. “</p>
<p>“Mmhm, angel please keep going.” she pleaded, slipping off her underwear, leaving her fully nude.</p>
<p>“You’d cum so many times, I’d talk about how much you enjoy my fat cock, and how much of a slut you are for wanting to be fucked in public by your husband, I’d be relentless in your clit, forcing orgasam after orgasam out of you, leaving you so overstimulated you would hardly be able to talk, only to repeat my name over and over again, moaning it out.”</p>
<p>Running a hand over her own soaked cunt she moaned as he whispered disgusting things in her ear.</p>
<p>“Ah, touching yourself, already so needy, just from me speaking to you.” kissing her cheek he continued, “I bet it doesn’t feel as good when I fuck you with my hand, my tounge lapping at your twitching clit as I suck on it, causing you to scream my name.”</p>
<p>“Seán, please.”</p>
<p>“You want to cum, huh? Just from me using my words on you?” kissing her lips roughly he smiled against her, “Name a fantasy of yours, darling, I’ll tell you how I’d enact it for you.”</p>
<p>Rubbing her own clit she moaned at the request, muttering, “ You building something to fuck me with…”</p>
<p>The builder chuckled, “Dirty girl,” lying down next to her he took her spare hand in his, “I’d use an advanced engine, I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to make you feel as good as possible, I’d smelt a large metal rod, around the same size of my cock, or even bigger if you requested that.” he paused for a second, “On second thought, how about I model it after my cock? It means you could fuck yourself, imagine getting fucked by me at anytime of the day.” smirking he finished his sentence, “I am the best builder in town, afterall darling.”</p>
<p>“Please, keep going, I’m gonna cum.” she whined.</p>
<p>“From your own hand?” he smirked, “I could build you anything you’d ever want, you’re my darling. Imagine the freezing metal forcing itself into you, ramming in and out for hours on end, making you scream my name, letting everyone know who makes you feel good. Rubbing your own clit, crying from the overstimulation, but you keep getting fucked by it anyways.”</p>
<p>“Seán. Seán, please… please.”</p>
<p>“Name something else darling, I’ll help you cum.”</p>
<p>“<em>... fuck… </em>I always think about you bending me over the desk at work and fucking me ruthlessly.”</p>
<p>“Heh, even while working you can’t get the idea of my cock slamming into your tight cunt out of your head, me forcing my cum into your womb as I hit your cervix over and over again, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Imagine if someone saw, what would they think of you, “ he stroked her face, “Your husband, the most reliable, best builder in town, turning you into their little slut, forcing their cock in you as they watched in awe at your beautiful, screaming face.”</p>
<p>“Mmmhm, Seánnn, I’m gonna cum…”</p>
<p>“Rubbing your clit while I fuck you over the desk, you holding on for dear life, my thick cock pounding into your tight hole, you screaming my name with every thrust, my strong arms holding you by the waist. “</p>
<p>“Angel!” she said, gripping their shirt tightly.</p>
<p>Her legs shook as she came, tears falling from her eyes, tears of pure ecstasy.</p>
<p>Kissing her jaw he held her by the waist as she came, hand still on her twitching clit.</p>
<p>He was silent for a moment, admiring her beauty, before picking up his belt.</p>
<p>Panting, she rubbed her legs together.</p>
<p>“Spread your legs, now.” he barked.</p>
<p>Walking over to one of the metal storages he grabbed a rope, trying her ankles to the end of the bed, tightly.</p>
<p>“Angel?”</p>
<p>“Lift your neck up, let me tie my belt around your neck,” she obliged, “My, you look so pretty.”</p>
<p>“Angel, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to act out a fantasy? Of me roughly fucking you? Sadly we aren’t public, but I can still fuck you like the whore you are.”</p>
<p>“I know you want to please me, but I’d rather you just make love to me.”</p>
<p>His tone immediately changed, becoming soft and vulnerable, “Do you want me to untie you?”</p>
<p>She thought for a minute, “No, I want to stay like this, just to try it.”</p>
<p>He kissed her jaw, “Please tell me if you are uncomfortable at any time.”</p>
<p>“I will angel.”</p>
<p>Smiling, knowing he has her consent he rubbed her cunt, her cum spilling between his fingers.</p>
<p>“You’re always so pretty for me…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>